Another Harry Potter Story
by HeatherBunny690
Summary: Read it and find out.


"Mum I don't want to go. You cannot possibly expect me to spend the rest of my summer with him! I mean really! He's made my life a living hell since we were young!" Alexia argued with her mother. She had told her that she would be staying with the Walker family. Elizabeth Walker and Alexis had been best friends since they were in diapers.

The only problem was Elizabeth's brother, Ian. He'd always had a mean streak in him. Alexia wasn't what one would consider pretty when she was younger. She'd had long mousy brown hair and glasses. He'd used that to his advantage. Whenever possible he made fun of her.

She could only pray that she'd changed enough to satisfy him. Since the last time they'd seen each other she'd changed quite a bit. Her hair now hung just below her breasts and was strait. It had lightened so that it was now the color of caramel. Thick-framed glasses no longer hid her ocean blue eyes.

She'd always had a nice body. She was average height, about 5'6. She wasn't fat but not extremely skinny either. What most would call normal. That had always been her advantage. When he'd made fun of her she'd chase him down and show him who was boss.

But now they were older. She was seventeen, a young lady. He was eighteen and supposed to act the part of a gentleman. HA! Fat chance. He'd never change.

"Alex you're going. Please don't fuss just gather your things. Your father and I have important things to tend to before we can be on our way." Alexia reluctantly walked up the wooden staircase and to the first door on the right. She threw as much as she could into her trunk. Her wand was secured in her rucksack. She threw her hair up and left little bits hanging in her face.

"Come here Angel. Now." She said to her kitten. The white ball of fluff just looked up at her with those innocent blue eyes. "Dad! Can you get my trunk?! I have to lure Angel out from under my bed." Her father walked in and smiled. His daughter was on all fours with one hand reached out towards the blackness under her bed.

"Having trouble love?" He said levitating her trunk with a wave of his wand. She looked at him with a disgruntled expression on her face. She turned back to the bed.

"Come here love. Come on out." She said in a sugary sweet voice. The kitten crawled out and into her arms. She sighed. "Finally." Her father and her joined her mother next to the fireplace.

"We're going to Apparate and get there ahead of you with your things. I want you to use Floo powder as punishment for your last apparation." Her mother said.

"Fine." Alexia took a hand full of the powder, clutched angel to her chest, and stepped into the fireplace. "Walker Manner!" She yelled. Her body was pulled from her standing position. _Ouch_, she thought as her shoulder struck something.

Her body was tugged downwards and she landed on her feet. Knees buckling she fell. Her father grabbed and righted her.

"Thanks daddy." She said, dusting ashes from her light jeans. Her nose scrunched when she saw the tear in her t-shirt. Angel leapt to the ground and crawled under a chair.

"This is getting ridiculous." Alexia muttered, going to fetch her cat. She was on all fours again with her bottom in the air when she heard someone clear their throat. "Oh hell." Angel walked out and Alexia grabbed her.

"Alex!" She heard a squeal from the entrance. Elizabeth ran out and grabbed her best friend. They held each other in a tight embrace for a couple minutes. Alexia introduced Elizabeth to Angel and asked to see where she'd be staying. They walked up the flight of stairs and down the fluffy carpeted hallway. Her room was on the left side of the hall.

It was huge. There was a canopy bed with black draperies. She set Angel down and let her wander freely. Ian carried her trunk in moments later. He took her breath away.

He'd gotten taller. Now he was around 6'5. His grey eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them when he glanced in her direction. Raven black hair hung in those steely grey eyes. It was a wonderful contrast. It wasn't until Elizabeth walked out that the room seemed to get small.

"Hello Ian." Alexia said looking down. He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. Her heart fluttered in response.

"Hey." His accent was different from hers seeing as he was Scottish and she was English. It was rough and smooth at the same time. She couldn't help but think it arousing.

Quickly she turned and went down the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Walker stood with Alexia's parents outside of the fireplace. She stopped walking when she saw the black footprints trailing out of the fireplace.

"I'm so sorry!" She covered her face with her hands. Mrs. Walker walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"No, no dear it's no bother." She said. Alexia looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." She reached out her hand to shake Mr. Walkers. He kissed it instead. Now came the time to part with her mother and father. Both hugged and kissed her goodbye and were gone. Unexpected tears filled her eyes and she excused herself and ran up to her new room.

Ian walked in to see her clutching her knees to her chest. Her forehead rested against her knees and her shoulders shook as she cried. He sat next to her and awkwardly patted her shoulder. She nearly jumped off the bed.

"Sorry." He said nervously.

"Ian, need I remind you that you hate me?" She asked sniffling and wiping tears away with the backs of her hands.

"I never once hated you. You hated me. Yes, that's how it was." He said nodding. Her stunned expression told him that she didn't believe him.

"Well alright then." She said.

"I'll prove it how does that sound?" He moved closer to her.

"How?" She asked confused.

"Like this." His mouth settled on hers. She resisted for only a moment and then kissed him back. _What am I doing_? She asked herself, still not pulling away. When they finally ended the kiss she was thoroughly puzzled.

"Oh." She said her voice cracking. He stood up and walked over to the window. She walked up next to him and looked at him.

"Why, pray tell, did you do that?" She asked him. He looked down and smirked.

"Because I felt like it." He said and leaned down and did it again. Instead of ending it quickly though, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She placed her hands on his biceps and kissed him back. When she opened her mouth under his he held her tighter. Her hands slipped into his hair and tugged gently.

Elizabeth opened the door to see her best friend on tiptoes, kissing her brother. She almost laughed right then and there. After all the years spent hating each other they were standing there like they were in love. She quietly shut the door.

Alexia unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it to the floor. She bit his neck playfully and he smiled.

"Something tells me you've done this before." He said, backing her towards the bed. Before she knew what was happening he had her on her back. The bed was comfortable and she scooted back so that she was lying on the pillow.

Ian followed her and lay between her legs. He kissed her passionately. She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth. He once again smiled. The kiss was breath taking and when he leaned back to look at her, both were panting. Her eyes had turned a dark shade of blue and were misty.

He kissed her again. Neither one knew how her shirt and bra ended up on the floor. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything it seemed, including the door open.

"Oh my!" Someone exclaimed from the doorframe. They both stilled. It was Elizabeth, imitating her mother. Alexia started to breathe normally.

"Lizzy? Go away." Alexia said. Ian smiled and nibbled on her earlobe. Alexia looked over at the door in time to see the huge grin on her best friend's face. Elizabeth locked the door so no one could walk in. Once again Ian's mouth claimed hers. She shyly undid the top button of his jeans. He looked down at her.

"Are you…is this…" He didn't get to finish his question because she'd unzipped his jeans and slipped her hand inside. He closed his eyes when she wrapped her hand around his hardness.

"Am I what?" She asked sweetly. She'd removed her hand and was now trailing her fingers up and down his back. Playfully she bit his shoulder. Then she nibbled on his neck and earlobe. Her tongue ran across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He leaned up instead.

"Alex, let me get this out. Are you sure about this? I mean…I thought you were a…" It was embarrassing to talk about. She smiled because he couldn't get the full sentence out.

"You were wrong then weren't you?" She asked and kissed his chin. Then she pulled his head down and pushed her lips to his. He lowered his head to place wet kisses on her neck. Then he moved his mouth to her breasts. She tugged on his hair in reaction to the sweet torment he was giving her. He took one straining nipple into his mouth. She nearly came off the bed.

"Oh my god." She mumbled through clenched teeth. He undid her jeans and pulled them down her legs. In his bid to torment her he kissed her leg all the way up to the inside of her thigh where he stopped. Ian reached up and slid the tips of his fingers into the top of her lacy red panties. She felt a bit more nervous when he pulled them off as well, leaving her completely naked.

"Uh-" She was feeling extremely self-conscious now that all of her personals were free to be seen. He didn't give her anytime to protest. Quickly he covered her body with his and pushed his hard wet mouth atop hers. Without removing his mouth from hers he took his own pants off. His boxers followed quickly after. He pulled away from her once again and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're sure you want to do this?" He asked for the second time. She chewed on her lip and closed her eyes. No, she wasn't sure.

"Umm…yes." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tighter. One eye opened and she looked at him. He was smiling.

"No you're not." He said, brushing hair away from her face. He didn't sound angry. Sweat beaded his brow and his heart was beating hard against hers.

"It's just…we…" She sighed heavily. "We never even got along before this. Maybe…it might be a little sudden…" He leaned down and kissed her lightly. Playfully, he tweaked her nose, rolled over and sat up.

"I know. You're right." Ian ran his hands over his face. "You're right." He whispered. Alexia leaned up and put her hand on his shoulder. She kissed his neck and leaned against his back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. He turned and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed her forehead tenderly. She stood and pulled on her clothes. Her hair was tousled and her makeup was smudged. He didn't think she could look anymore beautiful. His breathing was rough and coming quickly. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly and then rolled over. He stood and pulled on his pants.

She let out a laugh when she looked at him. His hair was standing on end. Alex reached up and felt her hair. Ian watched her as she tied her hair up in a bun. Her movements were so graceful.


End file.
